1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an electronic apparatus for providing a composition screen by composing execution windows of a plurality of operating systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses are able to execute various operating systems (OSs). For example, electronic apparatuses may execute Android, Tizen, Windows, iOS, macOS, or the like.
Electronic apparatuses are able to execute a plurality of OSs by using virtualization, which may configure an environment in which the plurality of OSs use identical hardware. For example, Android and Windows OSs can share and use a graphics processing unit (GPU) via virtualization.